Fly High, This Is Good-Bye
by un1corn
Summary: One-shot. "There was no doubt that Teddy loved Victoire. He just loved his work more."


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Written for the second round of "Cards Against Humanity" (Q: What ended my last relationship? A: (Literally) Getting really high) and as the entry fee for the Hogwarts Fair 2014. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fly High, This Is Good-Bye**

* * *

Teddy Lupin had never thought himself to be a relationship person. Thing was, he had so much stuff on his hands, he just didn't have the time to think or care about a girlfriend. Imagine his surprise when he realized that today was his five year anniversary – and he'd missed it.

"Oh shit," he hissed out under his breath as he raced past the Big Ben, clock striking twelve. "Victoire is going to kill me!"

Victoire was a dream of a woman; long blond hair, bright blue eyes and skin as soft as silk. She was funny and sweet, but her dad had made sure that she grew up independent and wouldn't take bullshit from anyone. She also had the patience of a saint for staying with him. There was no doubt that Teddy loved her. He just loved his work more. And right now that meant he'd sacrifice his anniversary for a night of illegal broom racing.

"Oi, Greyson, not your night, eh?" Dodge Hickleby yelled as he passed him by, grin wide and missing a few teeth from last night's fight at the Thwarting Tavern.

"With dat kind o' competition it don't matter if I lean back an' relax for a moment or two," Teddy yelled back, changing his voice to a deep baritone and swallowing his words every now and then like Colbie Greyson would do.

Teddy had been an undercover agent ever since he finished his Auror training and he was the best. Sure, as a metamorphmagus he had all the special skills needed to take on the skin of another person, but there was a great difference between looking like someone else and actually _being_ someone else. Teddy managed to slip on another persona with ease and loved the thrill of his job. Constantly high on adrenaline while getting the criminal scum of London off the streets, that was how Teddy lived his life.

Leaning forward on the Firebolt Deluxe his mark, Willy Winfield had given him before the race, Teddy soared into the night sky. If all went well, he'd not only win 500 galleons tonight but also Winfield's trust.

"Only .3 seconds to the next competitor," his racing goggles informed him, thin red lines showing him which perfect curves and arcs he needed to fly to take out his rivals. It was the perfect racing gadget and Teddy loved it to pieces.

With a loud whoop he flew past Hickleby, cutting dangerously close to the Big Ben before diving down until he flew just under Tsen. It was only the two of them now and even though Teddy knew that he was the better flier, Tsen wasn't actually known to be a fair racer. Then again, Teddy had yet to meet someone being fair on the other side of the law. But Teddy had a plan to take him out anyways. He'd always been good with surprises.

They were racing across the Themes now and Teddy was so low he could have touched the water if he had reached down. Just a few feet away, on top of the London Eye, Jeremiah was shooting sparkling lights in the air, showing them the finish line.

His goggles zoomed in, calculating rapidly before providing him with the best route to beat Tsen. He didn't have to think twice as he propelled himself upwards, the brash movement effectively doubling his speed and a wide smile stretched across his face as he heard Tsen cry out in surprise.

They were on the same level now and Teddy went up, up, up, getting really high until he felt like a human rocket. Tsen tried to grab onto him, cursing and clawing, but he'd been prepared for it, moving out of the other's way with swift ease. He leaned forward even more until the tip of his nose touched the polished wood underneath him, feeling the wood thrum with magic as it went even faster. And then –

An explosion of colours, blue, green, blue, red, and shouts of celebtration filled the air. He had won. This was it. The most important race yet and he had won! Teddy was delirious with excitement, his heart beating so loudly for a moment it was the only thing he could hear.

Then Winfield grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, looking at him approvingly.

"I knew you would make it, Greyson! Record time, should've seen Tsen's face," with a laugh he pointed over to were Tsen was standing, who seemed to argue heatedly with Jeremiah and his boss.

"Let's get you out of here," Winfield continued. "The place should be flooded with Aurors in a little bit."

"Where we goin'?" Teddy asked gruffly, absentmindedly activating a tracking spell to make sure his colleagues knew where he was if things went downhill. "The Tavern?"

Winfield laughed and clapped him on the back. "Nah, man, not tonight. We'll celebrate over at my place. Tonight, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team over at the warehouse. It's were we make jewels like the one I gave you for the race. She's a true Winfield production beauty!"

Teddy had to stifle a snort. Winfield production, sure. Winfield and his team had been tampering with the products of prestigious broom manufacturers for little over a year now, first tweaking them for illegal racing but lately going as far as to forging them and selling them on the black market. It was a highly successful business and so far nobody had been able to give them any clues on the location of Winfield's business. Until now.

"So, are you coming with me or shall I leave you to the Aurors, Greyson?"

"I'm in," Teddy said, the rush of anticipation even greater than the rush of winning had been.

* * *

When he finally arrived home, all lights were out. He had expected nothing else, it was well after three in the morning after all, but still, he couldn't help the bout of guilt that gnawed at his conscience. Putting his hand on the doorknob, it glowed a faint gold before opening for him.

"You didn't tell me you'd be out so late today," a sharp voice called from the kitchen and with a snap of her fingers, Victoire illuminated the room, making Teddy jump.

Her lips were sat in a tight line, blue eyes glaring at him while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was wearing a slim, silver dress that hugged her just in the right places and Teddy swallowed hard. She was showing him what he had missed tonight, and judging by her hostile posture, would miss in the future. He couldn't quite remember when she'd last looked so angry at him – maybe last Christmas, when he had ditched dinner with her parents to help bust the goblin money laundering or maybe when he missed Louis graduation in favor of planning the first stages of his first undercover work in Knockturn Alley.

"Victoire," he greeted her and tried to give her a kiss, but she took a step away from him, lifting her hands in warning.

"Don't," she hissed.

Teddy pushed his hands in his pockets, looking around helplessly before wetting his lips. "I, uh, didn't think you'd still be awake."

"Cut the crap, Teddy. Where were you?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "I planned this for ages, we talked about this. How could you miss this?!"

"Victoire, I'm sorry, I really am," he tried, taking a careful step forward. "Something came up at work, you know how much of a struggle the current mission has been so far. I had to do this."

"Something always comes up!" Victoire said sharply. "I'm sick of it, Teddy. I'm sick of always being second to everything. Or third. Honestly, I don't even want to know where I stand on your list of priorities."

"That's not true, Victoire, I love you, you know that, I just -", Teddy tried, but Victoire cut him off.

"But you don't love me enough," she cried out, her angry façade slipping.

She looked so tired, so sad, and knowing that he was the cause of it, almost broke Teddy's heart.

"That's the problem, Teddy," she continued, barely above a whisper. "I need someone who puts me first. I'm sick of being home alone all the time, wondering where you are or if you're in some kind of trouble. I know the danger of your work, damn it, most of my family are Aurors themselves! But somehow, they still manage to make time for their families. Look at Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron! Even Uncle Charlie comes around for all the major family events. But you … You're never there. And you never have been."

The finality of those words hit him harder than any dark spell ever could.

"What," he tried, voice breaking, "what do you mean with that?"

"I can't do this anymore," Victoire answered, her hands shaking at her side while she tried to avoid his eyes. "This isn't working, hasn't been working for a very long time now, and I'm done. We're done."

"You're breaking up with me," Teddy stated, eyes wide, almost uncomprehending.

Victoire didn't even answer, just shook her head and grabbed the two suitcases standing in the entryway. Teddy hadn't even noticed them before.

"I spoke with Dominique a few hours ago and I'll be staying with her until we've sorted everything out. Paris will do me good, I think."

Then, giving him a sad look, she said, "Don't get into too much trouble without me, okay?"

With a small _pop_ Victoire vanished into thin air.

"You're breaking up with me," Teddy repeated, his words echoing in the emptiness.

He was dumbfounded, frozen. Sure, he should have seen it coming and to be quite honest, he'd expected her to break up with him ages ago, but that didn't lessen the blow to his chest and how utterly painful the realization felt that he was alone.

"Special Auror Lupin?" a static voice cut through the air as a patronus materialized in front of him. "Here's Dunham. You're needed at the headquarters, something's come up."

Teddy shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts away from Victoire and their break up. She'd been right. Something always came up. And like always it only took him a second to respond.

"I'm on my way."


End file.
